


The Safeword is Amex

by Salope



Series: Friends with Benefits [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/F, FWB verse, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salope/pseuds/Salope
Summary: Tensions boil over at the office...
Relationships: Nicky Doll/Jaida Essence Hall
Series: Friends with Benefits [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931647
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	The Safeword is Amex

**Author's Note:**

> * 1 Kudo = 1 Serotonin *

Jaida pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes shut. Opening them again, she stared blankly at the columns of numbers on her screen. It was the end of the quarter, and the job of reconciling the accounts always fell to her. She had been the math major, so she guessed it made sense, but damn that didn’t make it any more fun. 

“Nicky!” she shouted at the office across from hers. “Are you certain you gave me ALL of your receipts from last month?”

A few seconds later a message notification popped up on her screen:

 _—Yes. I gave you everything I have._  
— _I can pull my credit card statement if you want._  
— _And stop yelling, that’s why we have a message app >: (_

Jaida rolled her eyes. She preferred verbal conversations and avoided using the app when she knew Nicky was actually within earshot. 

Her totals were off by about $80, and while that wasn’t a lot, she always tried to document every expenditure. Nicky had a bad habit of stuffing her receipts in whatever was handy at the moment: her valise, her sunglasses case, even her bra, so Jaida was always on her the second the tallies were off. She’d probably have to add this to “miscellaneous” again and it ground her gears. 

Jaida picked up the tennis ball resting on her gym bag and began to absently bounce it against the floor and wall as she reviewed her math yet again. 

*thock* *thump*... *thock* *thump*...

Her message app pinged. 

_—Stop it with the MOTHERFUCKING BALL_

Jaida smiled and paused for a moment to enter a note into her spreadsheet. Then she picked up the ball and began again. In moments she heard a familiar ding. 

_—I SWEAR TO GOD_

This was accompanied by a gif of a blonde lady with a fire-breathing dragon from some show or other that Nicky watched. 

Jaida set down the ball and pushed her glasses back up her nose. While she filtered the expense categories, she saw a meeting notification pop up. She didn’t recall having any appointments today. It was in 15 minutes in the small conference room down the hall. A client meeting must have been added to her schedule. 

She sighed wearily and stood up from her desk. She’d have to go freshen up first. 

———

Jaida opened the door to the conference room and was surprised to see Nicky sitting in one of the four chairs. They usually only met jointly with the big clients so she was now doubly unsure about this meeting. Nicky still looked pissy though so Jaida flashed her a wide smile before sitting down. 

“Get back up and close the door,” Nicky ordered before Jaida’s ass could even hit the chair. 

Jaida was too stunned to do anything but comply. As the door clicked shut, Nicky fired off another order:

“Lock it.”

Jaida pushed the lock in and turned back to face Nicky, a quizzical expression on her face. As she approached her chair again, Nicky issued another command. 

“Do not sit down. Face the table.”

Jaida was thoroughly confused now. Had she really done something to make Nicky this angry? As she racked her brain, Nicky stood up and slowly walked around to stand behind Jaida. She felt hands grasping her suit jacket, then felt it being whisked off her shoulders. There was a soft thump as the fabric hit the floor in the corner of the room. Jaida began to protest when Nicky interrupted her. 

“You will not say another word until we leave this room. Do you understand Lucy?” Nicky asked meaningfully.

It immediately dawned on Jaida where this was headed and a wry smile crossed her face. They had chosen the names as a discrete way to ask for and receive consent when they began to play a bit more on the edge. At the time Nicky had been binge watching old American sitcoms in a desperate bid to better understand American humor. The lesson didn’t really stick, but the names did. 

“Answer me!” Nicky demanded. “Yes. Ethel.” Jaida replied, laughing quietly. 

A hand came to rest atop her silk blouse, between her shoulders. It was both comforting and commanding, and Jaida shivered slightly. Then the hand was pushing insistently and Jaida had no choice but to lower her torso to the table in front of her. When her head was finally resting on her forearm, the hand began trailing along her spine until it reached the waistband of her skirt. It paused there and Jaida felt warmth along the back of her thighs as Nicky stepped in close. 

Nicky bent forward to bring her lips to Jaida’s ear. 

“Do you have any idea how earth-shatteringly annoying you can be?” Nicky hissed. “Do you know what it makes me want to do to you?”

Jaida shook her head in the negative. 

“Well I’m going to show you.”

With that, Nicky grasped the bottom hem of Jaida’s short skirt with both hands and roughly hauled it up over her ass. Jaida gasped. A sharp thwack rang out as Nicky’s hand connected with the exposed flesh of Jaida’s ass. 

“Quiet!” Nicky rasped. 

The heat spread out across Jaida’s cheek and coalesced somewhere deep in her sex. 

Another smack connected with Jaida’s other cheek and she bit back the moan that threatened to escape. Nicky had not taken advantage of this particular weakness in a while and Jaida was already immensely turned on. Another impact landed, this time closer to her swelling cunt. She jerked against the table and spread her hands flat for purchase. 

“You drive me up the absolute wall!” Nicky whined as her palm smacked against Jaida’s flank, making it shake ever so slightly in a way that delighted her. She rained several more smacks, before taking a step back to admire her work. Jaida was panting, her shoulders rising and falling rapidly. The flesh of her ass bore the sting of Nicky’s hands and there was a rapidly spreading spot of damp on the blue satin thong that ran between her cheeks. 

Feeling creative, Nicky grasped the waistband and pulled the thong forcibly up so it dug in against Jaida’s lips and sensitive asshole. Jaida’s legs shook but to her immense credit not a sound was made. 

Nicky continued to tug on the fabric as she admonished, “Maybe this is where the missing charge went, huh? This fancy fucking lingerie? Did you know when you bought this that I’d be using it to punish your tight fucking ass?” She gave one last firm upward tug before moving to strip the fabric down Jaida’s thighs. 

“Look at you...” Nicky sighed, “You’ve ruined them already with this frankly embarrassing amount of wetness.”

Jaida’s face was burning almost as much as her backside. Nicky knew every single button to push and she was a 5 year old in an elevator right now. 

Far from being turned off, Nicky was always weak for just how slick she could get her partner without even touching her pussy yet. She reached out with two fingers, gliding them through Jaida’s soaking lips. She gathered some on her fingertips and brought them to her mouth. She hummed loudly as she sucked them clean so Jaida would have no doubt what was happening. 

“Tastes like sweet victory,” Nicky purred. 

Jaida thought she might honestly come right then and there. 

“Would be such a shame to let this all go to waste,” Nicky continued as she lowered herself to her knees. She grasped Jaida’s firm ass in both hands and pulled her open with her thumbs. 

The swipe of Nicky’s tongue through her dripping cunt hit Jaida like a freight train. She squirmed against the oak table as Nicky very thoroughly ate her out. It was too much and not enough all at once. Just as Jaida began to fear Nicky really was going to leave her hanging here in agony, she felt fingers brush against her entrance. She knew better than to except a gentle resolution and braced herself. 

Nicky pushed three fingers into Jaida with very little resistance. She felt her friend clamp down hard around them as a strangled cry broke through. Curling them forward she brought their game to a swift and satisfying conclusion. Jaida’s hips thrust backwards and she let out a keening cry as the orgasm rolled through her entire body. As she came down, she melted into the table, feeling delicious aftershocks from her scalp to her toes. 

Nicky slid the ruined thong down Jaida’s legs and carefully helped her step out of it. As Jaida shakily stood, she shimmied the skirt back down her hips, restoring some level of modesty. 

Nicky deposited the thong on the table next to Jaida and smiled as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “Just write it off as a business expense,” she offered, then turned to the door to leave. Jaida watched her go in utter disbelief. That woman’s creative and filthy mind never ceased to amaze her. 

Jaida bent to retrieve her jacket and winced as the fabric of her skirt pulled tightly across her sensitized skin. She was going to have to stand for the rest of the goddamn day. As she lifted the jacket from the floor, a slip of paper fluttered from the left pocket. She picked it up and turned it over. It was a receipt in the amount of $78.52 from a lunch meeting last week. 

Well shit. 

As Jaida walked out of the conference room guiltily fingering the bit of paper, she started brainstorming just how she was going to make this up to Nicky. What time did the LaPerla store close?

**Author's Note:**

> You can say hello, share feedback or ideas over on tumblr @Salope69.. I don’t really do requests, but it’s great to hear what you like or might like to see!


End file.
